1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to molded plastic pinch clips and, more specifically, to pinch clips with co-molded, soft plastic sections thereof for improved operation and utility.
2. Prior Art
Pinch clips are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,878,276; 5,075,935; 2,471,606; inter alia, each describes a pinch clip with a resilient spring member for compressing a pair of opposed jaws. However, each of these patents describes a clip which is fabricated of a relatively hard plastic material which is difficult to use because of distress to the fingers of the user and, as well, possible damage to the items, such as clothing, which are held in place by the clips.
That is, the hard plastic gripping ends of known pinch clips, typically, have ridges or grooves to ensure a secure grip on the items held by the clip. These ridges or grooves can snag or tear the item especially, if the item is a piece of clothing or the like. Alternatively, the grooves and ridges can frequently scratch other types of items retained by the clip.
On the other hand, the clips known in the art and described in the referenced patents create pressure on the fingers of the users. These clips frequently have knobs or buttons protruding from the outer surface of the clip or alternatively have openings in the surface thereof which tend to irritate the fingertips of the user. Improved clip designs are, therefore, desirable.